


Valentine's Day

by xXdreameaterXx



Series: Arrows of Eros [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Clara on a special trip and it takes her a while to realize what it is actually about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

It was the 14th of February on Earth and Clara Oswald had absolutely nothing planned. Had Danny still been alive it would have been their first Valentine’s Day together but as it was, she was on her own again. She had never actually celebrated Valentine’s Day if she was completely honest, she had just had the bad luck of always being single when that time of year came around.  
However once she had settled on her sofa Clara heard the familiar roaring of the landing TARDIS and she rolled her eyes at the materializing blue box. For once she wasn’t really in the mood for adventures.  
“What are you sitting there for?” the Doctor almost shouted when he came barging out of the TARDIS, “And why aren’t you dressed yet?”  
“Doctor,” Clara struggled into a sitting position, “Why are you here? I didn’t realize we had plans for today.”  
“Of course we have plans,” he argued.  
Clara raised her eyebrows, wondering when they had made those or if the Doctor was just as confused as always.  
“Actually, I have something different planned for today,” he said, “We will not leave Earth. Or this day. The year, maybe, or the continent. Now come on, put on some trousers that are not meant for sleeping in.”

 

Grumpily Clara yielded to him. She had no idea where the Doctor would take her so she picked a practical outfit, tied her hair up in a bun and slowly emerged from her bedroom, ready to voice her protest once more when the Doctor already ushered her inside the TARDIS.  
It was hot when they stepped outside, well, maybe not hot but certainly warmer than February in London. For a brief moment Clara wanted to ask him if he was sure it was the same date but he had already taken her hand and pulled her in the direction of a motorcycle shop.  
“I thought we could start with a motorcycle tour through Florida. You like motorbikes, right?”  
The Doctor looked at her expectantly and for the first time today a smile spread on Clara’s face. She nodded. “I do. I like them. Didn’t think you would.”  
The Doctor shrugged, giving her a slightly strange look that Clara decided meant he was pleased with himself as he showed the man coming out of the shop his psychic paper. Right after that he hopped on one of the bikes and waved in her direction. Clara hesitated for a moment before she decided not to ask any more questions. She jumped on the back of the bike behind the Doctor and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he revved up the engine.  
“No helmets?” she asked.  
“Clara Oswald, I am the safest driver you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. After all, I’ve got almost two thousand years of experience. Who could compete with that?”  
She couldn’t help but smile as the Doctor drove off, leaving the TARDIS behind as they went. The wind blew her hair in all possible directions and Clara laughed heartily when the vehicle sped up, the velocity making her stomach tingle. She held on tight to the Doctor, feeling his heartbeats beneath her palms and just enjoyed how close they were for a moment. 

 

After the motorcycle trip the Doctor hurried her back into the TARDIS and a short while later Clara emerged from its doors again only to realize they had landed in Paris.  
“Paris?” she asked in disbelief, “Really? Today of all days? Doctor, this place will be swarming with couples out for a romantic date on Valentine’s Day!”  
The Doctor gave her a look, betraying that he obviously felt slightly at a loss. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”  
“No,” she replied with a sigh, “It’s okay. Now that we’re here, we should stay.”  
“Okay,” he smiled at her and reached for her hand, “Shall we go up to the Eiffel Tower and see what the city looks like from up there?”  
Clara smiled back at him, nodding in agreement. 

 

Finally he took her back to the early 30s, promising her a lovely restaurant for which she would have to change into a nicer dress. What he hadn’t mentioned was that the restaurant was also an old castle with a very romantic touch to it. Clara felt almost like nobility in her evening gown while the Doctor, now dressed like a true gentleman led her to their candlelit table.  
“May I ask what the meaning of this day is?” Clara couldn’t hold back any longer. She just had to know.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the Doctor replied, studying the wine menu intently.  
“I am talking about the fact that we never had plans for today, at least none I can remember making.”  
“Of course you can’t remember, not with your tiny human brain,” he spat at her but then suddenly his posture changed completely, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t nice of me. The size of your brain is perfectly normal and has nothing to do with why you can’t remember making plans for today.”  
“Right. Cause we never did. So spill it, what’s going on?” Clara demanded to know.  
When the Doctor had looked confused or even insecure before he now looked downright miserable.  
“Doctor!”  
“Alright, alright. I wanted to surprise you. Do something nice. Did you not like it?”  
Finally a smile spread over her lips again. She was loving it, if she was honest. If this was any other man than the Doctor Clara would have considered it the perfect Valentine’s Day date of all times. But as it was the man sitting in front of her wasn’t even really a man but an alien from a foreign planet with very different customs and Missy had made it plain to her that Time Lords didn’t do something as primitive and pitiful as love. The Doctor probably didn’t even know what day it was. 

 

After a wonderful and delicious dinner the Doctor led her back to the TARDIS, setting course for her flat. However when she stepped back into her living room she found a huge bouquet of red roses sitting on her coffee table.  
“Where did those come from?” Clara asked in amazement as she bent down to smell them. It was weird. They didn’t really smell like roses but instead more like. . . strawberries? She looked but there was no card and no one but her and her family had a key to her place.  
When she turned back towards the Doctor she realized that he was looking down a his feet and he seemed even more uncomfortable than before. No. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Not the Doctor.  
“I, erm, I sneaked out while you changed for dinner. Do you like them?”  
Clara was lost for words. If those flowers were really from him. If he really knew what day it was. If what they had done all day had been a date, a real, actual date, then that would mean. . . Suddenly Clara’s heart was beating incredibly fast and she felt a lump in her throat.  
“I thought you humans liked this sort of thing,” he confessed, still avoiding her gaze, “You know, Valentine’s Day. Dates. Flowers.”  
“I didn’t realize this was a date,” she admitted because she didn’t really know what else to say.  
“Clara, I showed up on Valentine’s Day,” the Doctor replied a little angrily, “I took you out to have fun, then to the city of love, to a candlelight dinner. I brought flowers. I didn’t realize I also had to paint a sign to make myself clear.”  
“Oh, shut up, you,” Clara said, smiling although he couldn’t see it. Then she walked up to him, pushed herself up on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. For a moment the Doctor froze under her touch but the longer the kiss lasted the more he relaxed and they just stood there, kissing each other until they ran out of breath.  
“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it? And no painted sign needed,” Clara said sweetly.  
“Uhm, could you. . . maybe. . . do that again? I don’t think I fully understood the concept.”  
Clara giggled at him. “Let me change back into my pjs, make us a cup of tea and then we can sit on the sofa and don’t do anything else for hours. Deal?”  
The Doctor beamed at her, a wide, heartfelt smile on his lips. “Deal.”


End file.
